


The Kids

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They Have Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's mainly about Shin and Budo's children





	

It was the day, a beautiful baby girl was in front of the two boys. 

"What do you wanna name her?" Budo asked placing a hand on Shin's shoulder. "How about Mika?" Shin smiled and looked over to his husband "I like it , Mika Higaku-Masuta it has a ring to it" Budo chuckled. "Hey Budo can you hold her for a second and give me the phone" Shin passed Mika to Budo and dialed a number on the phone. 

"Hey Oka, It's a girl" Shin smiled and giggled a little then stopped "What... the whole occult club... I'm that's a bit much but I'm sure we can handle it.. No Oka it's ok bye" Shin hung up , Budo gave Mika back to him "Well I guess I'm gonna have to set this up" Budo sighed and Shin nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shinnnn she's so adorable" Chojo gushed "What's got into you?" Budo asked knowing the occult ckub members aren't thr best at showing emotion. "Hey being out of high school does things to you" Chojo responded.

"Chojo we haven't even been out of high school for a year" Shin points out "Yeah but you two already have a kid" Chojo says "But that's not a bad thing just soon" Chojo awkwardly smiles.

"If you have anyone to blame for this being "too soon" blame him" Shin points his head in the directionof Budo. "I couldn't help it you were so cute and how you- "OK THAT'S ENOUGH" a deep but feminine voice shouts.

Oka gasped "Osoro , I thought you couldn't make it" Okay grabbed Osoro into a hug. "Hi Osoro" Budo waved "So is there a reason you're here?" He asks "well you see.... Me and Osoro are getting married" Okay said with a slight blush across her face.

"So where's the little one?" Osoro smiled , Shin handed Mika to Osoro knowing she wouldn't drop her. "Hi there" Osoro says to Mika "I'm Osoro" Mika giggled.

"Hey Shin so how does Mika say like.. dad since you are both guys" Daku asks "Oh don't worry we got this all figured out" Budo answered

 

Expect they sorta didn't you see there was more then just Mika. 

Like there next daughter Kiku.

"Dada shwe kweeps following meee" Mika whined "She wants to play Mika so be a good big sister and play with her" Budo told his daughter. Mika was about a little older then one year old at this time and Kiku just learned to sorta walk(more like a wobble) and would always be behind Mika.

Budo went to check on Shin since he wasn't feeling well "Hey shin did you find out what's wrong" Budo went to his and Shin's room , Shin turned around with his hand on his stomach smiling. "Are You sure you're okay with this?" Shin asked "Of course having another kid won't be do bad" Budo said.

"Well then how do you feel about two?" Shin smiled and hugged his husband. 

Next were the Twins Natsuki and Kasumi... Both girls.

"Natsuki don't pull your sisters hair" Budo grabbed Natsuki away from Kiku "Hey Kasumi don't ruin that Mika worked very hard on that" Budo now had both girks in his arm and carried them to there room "Time out for both of you" he said and walked off.

Budo sighed there was no crying this time just peace and q-he spoke to soon. The twins were trouble makers so eventually he got used to it.

"Budo" Shin called from his room and Budo walked over. "You already know what I'm gonna say" Shin had his hand around his stomach.

Annnnnnnd next was Honoka she was also a girl 

Honoka was actually very shy and quite and didn't bother Shin Or Budo too much. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't see how you can have five girls and not go insane" Osoro said looking at them "We love them" Shin said "Oh Osoro could you get Oka for us we all need to tell you something"

Shin had Budo Oka and Osoro in their room "We're having another kid" Shin smiled "You horny fucks" Osoro said "But I'm happy for you" "I am too" Oka said "Remember if you ever need help we're here" Osoro told the two and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And laaaaaasstt but not least Taichi their only son

Budo almost lost it when he saw it was a boy he though this day would never come he finally had a son not that he didn't like his daughter's he just wanted a son.

TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE TAICHIS HIGH SCHOOL LIFE AND HOW THE FAMILY IS NEXT TIMEEEE


End file.
